Taken
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Clare Edwards is just a normal English teacher ecstatic about the summer break she and her students get every year but on the very night her summer begins something happens to her that brings her misery.
1. The encounter

***sigh* why can I never write anything happy? I really wanted to try to do something with more than one chapter in it so here this is. Anyway enjoy? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taken<strong>_

_**Chapter 1:The encounter  
><strong>_

I smiled at my students as the last school bell of the year rang signaling that school was over, and summer had began. They ran out the classroom excited about the summer.I cleaned off my chalkboard and returned to my desk finishing the last of the children's final report cards that will be mailed to them later this week. I lost track of time after grading papers and averaging out grades. After a while most teachers had left. It was around 10:30pm and it was only the janitor and I. I said goodbye to him,

"Goodbye Mr. Rodgers have a nice summer." I said kindly, he smiled and said,

"Have a nice summer Ms. Edwards and you be safe walking home now."

"Yes sir." He nodded me off, and I smiled at the old man.

I left the building and proceeded to walk the journey to my house. I took a short cut through a dark alleyway because it was so late and I don't walking alone at night in the dark. As I walk out of the alley I passed a man dressed in all black leaning against a car. He smirked at me and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Have a nice evening."He said lowly. I don't know if it was just his personality or his voice or the way he was in general but his words sounded more sinister than genuine. Like he was being sarcastic. It just seemed to me like he had something up his sleeve, and frankly I didn't like it. I didn't know this person and I know I shouldn't judge him but something just didn't sit right with me about him.

I didn't respond to the comment I just looked away from his jade green eyes, and his smirk he plastered on his face fell and he turned to get in his car. I continued to walk to my house but out of the corner of my eye I could see that same car following me.I pretended I didn't see it and just quickened my steps. As I sped up so did the car and I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. I told myself to calm down. That I was just being paranoid and the man was simply just going in the same direction I was. Nothing bad was going to happen to me tonight, and I was not being followed. I looked behind me just to be sure just to prove the point that I was being silly. But that was the biggest mistake of my life.

When I looked back I saw that the man wasn't even looking at the road, no instead he was giving me the scariest fucking glare I've ever seen in my life. I whipped my head back around not wanting to see the strangers eyes anymore. They scared the shit out of me and I'm going to pretend he's not there I'll be home in my bed asleep soon enough.

I could finally see my house in view and I virtually ran into my front gate. The car stopped across the street and parked. When I heard a car door shut from across the street signaling the mystery man had got out his car I could've screamed but figured what's the point nobody would hear. I could've ran but figured he would catch me. So I figured the best thing to do was get into the house and lock the doors.

_Clare be calm._

_Clare be calm._

_Clare be calm._

_Clare be calm.  
><em>

I told myself that over and over again because being calm is all I have left to do.I walked into my yard slowly, trying my hardest to ignore the footsteps I hear clearly coming up behind me.

_It's all in your head._

_It's all in your head._

_It's all in your head._

_It's all in your head._

I told myself even though I knew it wasn't. There really was a man who for some reason was really dangerous and could kill me. Or gets his pleasure out of scaring women. However something tells me it's not the ladder. I looked back once again, wasting valuable time I know but I just really wanted to see how close he was. He opened the front gate and walked into my yard not bothering to close the gate back.

We were about forty feet away me being at my front door and him walking towards me extremely slowly.I turned back around and I looked in my purse searching for my keys so I could get into my front door. When they were nowhere to be found I almost cried, but there was no time. I felt his presence behind me and I froze. Swiftly, a strong arm picked me up from around my waist I tried to kick him to scream anything that would get someone's attention. I knew it wouldn't work though. It was too late at night for anyone to hear me, see me, or help me. I guess it was my fault for staying at work so late.I stopped trying to fight his grip he was way stronger than me and I was just wasting my time and valuable energy. Suddenly a wet cloth went over my mouth. At first I felt light headed and then I just blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yeah so review :D<strong>


	2. The lovely arrangement

**Thanks for all the great review guys hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taken<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: The lovely arrangement  
><strong>_

My eyes fluttered open to see the same man from last night siting next to me driving. I sat up straight and turned to him, but he didn't look at me instead keeping his eyes on the road.

"What's your name?" He said quietly

"What?"

"Your name, what's your name."

"I wanna go home."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Take me home."I commanded, but he just snorted.

"Take me home or I'll scream."

We pulled to a red stoplight and he finally looked at me saying,

"I don't think you understand sweetheart. I call the shots here and if you scream I'll kill you."

"K-Kill me?"

The light turned green and he faced forward again with the stupid smirk still on his heart beat sped up in the worst way possible and I could barely breath. I kept wondering if he would really kill me or if it was just a threat to get me to shut up. I decided to** try** not to piss him off anymore, but I can only try,

"Clare."

"What?"

"You asked me what my name was...my name is Clare."

"Clare...?"

"Clare Edwards." He didn't respond.

"Sir can you please take me home I really wanna go home."He didn't answer me.

I was trying to stay strong and not show him weakness I wanted his to believe that I wasn't scared out of my mind because of him but I was and there was no hiding that. I'm not strong enough to deal with this and I prayed to God as tears ran down my cheeks that this was all a bad dream.

"Sir plea-" I tried to beg through sobs,

**"Would You Just Shut Up!"**

I flinched at his tone ,

"S-Sorry." I cried silently to myself as he drove the dirt road surrounded by trees.

We pulled up to an eerie looking, dark colored house that was about three stories and had a hearse parked on the side,

"Get out and come on." He said turning off the car and getting out. I did the same and asked,

"What is this place?"

"What do you think."

"I don't know that's why I asked."

"Walk Clare." He stated not answering my question and continued to walk ahead of me.

Did he really just trust me to follow him. I looked behind me and thought about running. I don't really know where I am being the fact we are in the middle of the woods. I would probably get lost, but then again if I stay here he'll probably kill me. I decided to go for it and I ran as hard as my legs would carry me. My heart was racing along with me. I heard him angrily bark my name and his footsteps from off in the distance. I gasped and ran harder. My throat and chest began to burn, but I refused to let myself stop.

The breaks and crunches of leaves and twigs coming from behind me echoed through my brain. The footsteps, they wouldn't stop, they wouldn't let up even a little bit. In fact they were coming quicker than my own. I dashed as swiftly as I could because I felt him on my heels, but I hated how much faster he was then me. In one sharp movement his hands had grabbed my arms and I was pulled back against his hard chest. I panted trying to get as much air in as I could,

"I suggest you **never **try to do that again. Do you understand?" He sounded so livid it kinda scared me.

I nodded in response not able to get the words out at the moment. He gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me back the way we came. I could here him angrily mumbling to himself. He would keep talking to himself and get angrier and angrier then his grip would tighten on my wrist and he would walk faster I could barely keep up,

"Hey slow down."

**"Why would you run away like** **that!"** He roared angrily finally talking to me.

"I-I...You...I'm sorry but you're really hurting me." He looked down at my wrist and his eyes widened. He released the bone crushing grip immediately, but his attitude never changed.

**"Where the hell did you think you where going."**

"I said I was sorry calm down."

**"Don't fucking tell me to calm down."**

We reached the front porch of the house and his shaky hand unlocked the door. We entered into what looked like his living room, and by the look of his face he hadn't really recovered from my little run away attempt. He wasn't looking so much mad anymore just really stressed. He paced back and forth running his fingers through his hair, and biting his nails. I couldn't help but feel bad, like I caused this.

"Sir-"

**"Stop calling me that!" **I flinched at his random outburst, "My name...is Eli." He said shakily.

It seemed like he was having some type of mental break down and he barely was paying any attention to me. I thought about running again but I was really tired from the last attempt. I don't know why but I don't really wanna run right now anyway. It just wasn't my nature to leave someone like this. I know it's likely that if I left I would have been free but I just felt the need to comfort him so I ran up to him,

"Eli, Eli look at me." I could hear him mumble incoherent words before he just turned and punched the wall, leaving a small dent. He dropped to his knees,

"Look at me Eli." I said once more dropping to his level. He finally lifted his head and I stared into his anxiety filled eyes. He was breathing really hard and I rubbed his back,

"I'm here okay, you caught me. You win I couldn't get away, so just relax."

I was taken aback when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back until his breathing returned to normal and he seemed stable enough. He released the grip on me and said,

"Come with me."

"O-okay."I said following him up the stairs,

"Eli?"

"What is it Clare?"

"My friends will worry if I'm not around."

"So let them worry."

"What if my family finds out why I'm not there?"

"What's your point?"

"You can get in serious trouble."

"So what."

I stopped walking as did he, "What's wrong with you."

"Your what's wrong with me."

**"Then let me Go I don't Want to be here I hate you."**

In the blink of an eye, he pinned my to the wall I gasped at the contact. He grabbed my neck and pushed the pad of his thumb against the front my throat.

"That was strike one. I don't wanna hurt you Clare so please don't make me do what I'm thinking."

The fact that he just told me he didn't wanna hurt me kind of put my mind at ease. It made me feel somewhat safer. He released me and I began a small coughing fit,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He mumbled quietly so quiet I almost didn't hear it. Before I could respond with question to his apology he grasped my hand softly and pulled me down the hallway. We stopped at one of the many doors in the hallway. Eli opened it reveling a small bedroom,

"What is this?"

"Your room."

"I have a room?"

"Didn't I just say that?" I glared at him. He motioned for me to go in the room but I didn't move.

"Go in the room Clare."

I thought about it and decided that I didn't want to cause anymore trouble just yet so I went inside. He shut the door behind me and I was finally alone. I walked over to my bed and sat there just thinking about the situation I'm in right now. I really wanna go home but I've given up on begging him to take me back. I released a frustrated sigh and got up to pace around my room pondering the situation. Then I thought of something that might actually work..._maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>God the ending of that sucked . Anyway you guys remember the woods from Nowhere To run, well imagine those woods as our setting. Yeah so review? :D<br>**


	3. Mission Impossibe

**Yes I must apologize for my extra lateness sorry...so yeah here's the chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taken<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: Mission impossible**_

After talking to myself all night about my somewhat attempt to escape, _yeah I think I' losing it. _I finally drifted off to sleep. Only to be woken up again by the loud clap of thunder. I tried to ignore the fact that I've been afraid of thunder storms my whole life an I eased out of my bed room door.

In the time I was left alone I had plenty of time to think and as easy as it would be to just run away now it's pretty dangerous because I don't know where I am. So instead I came up with something else. It's not much actually it's very simple, when Eli captured me I had my purse. Inside that purse was my cell phone. Maybe I could call someone to help me, or let my family and friends know I was okay, not that the noticed, they're too busy with their lives. In fact they'd probably think getting kidnapped would be good for me.

I walked own the dark bone chilling hallway in search for Eli's bedroom. Not that I'd know it if I saw it but I can try. One door caught me eye, it was different from the others. It was painted heavily in black and had a skull and cross bone on it. I put my hand on the darkened doorknob and twisted it slowly, trying not to make a sound,my bare feet stepped off the hardwood of the hallway and onto his black fuzzy carpet. Then shut the door behind me. It was so dark in the room that I could barely see in it. Immediately the scent of cigarettes and mint hit my nose and I almost chocked on the air. Now I knew I was in the right place the room smelled just like him. I looked over to the large bed and saw him stirring in his sleep and snoring.

My sky blue bag is the one thing that stood out because it was lighter than everything else. I inched over to his bedside table where it sat. Looking at the sleeping Eli laying next to my I quickly fished through the leather grabbing my phone. When I pulled it out it gave me a source of light and the time. It was around two in the morning and I didn't really know anyone who would answer my call right now.

Suddenly an exceptionally loud rumble of thunder erupted, causing me to I let out unintended shriek,

"Why are you in my room, and why are you screaming?"

_Shit._

I turned around to see Eli rub his eye and click on the light on his bedside table,

"Sorry I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

His eyebrow raised,

"Don't you think you should be afraid of me more so than a stupid storm?"

"I guess..."

He rubbed his temples and sighed,

"What did you think accomplish by coming in here."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit Clare."

"I said I don't know why are you so upset?"

"Because number one you're lying, and number two you woke me up screaming like a fucking three year old and now I'm pretty sure I'm wide awake."

"I'm not lying."

"You just expect me to believe that you came in this particular room out of all the rooms in this house because you were scared that doesn't make any sense you hate me."

"Well you're the only other-" A loud rumble of thunder roared cutting me off and I jumped,

"Would you stop doing that."

"I can't I told you I was afraid I can just turn it off, everyone is afraid of something."

"No not really."

"Yes really even you Eli you think you're all high and mighty but you're not you're just like everyone else."

"You don't even know me." I was left speechless because honestly he was kinda right I don't know anything about him,

"Exactly you have no idea what you're talking about."

"So what are you telling me you're not afraid of anything?" I questioned curiosity and anger getting the best of me.

"Why would I answer that question."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you can use it against me."

"What you don't trust me?"

He looked me up and down, "You've given me enough reasons not to."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said- Never mind it's not important just get out."

He sounded a little angry when he said that and the last thing I wanted was for him to be mad at me. So I sighed and strolled over to the door and let myself out. I scolded myself silently. How could I be so stupid as to scream. Then of course me being my natural graceless self I dropped my phone. The one chance I had of freedom is lost somewhere in that forbidden room forever_. Fuck, my life __sucks_.

I walked into my room shunting it behind me and sighed. I crashed down on my pillow and sighed. I stared out of my window that had been bolted shut to see that the storm had ended. I had to force myself to go to sleep that night. Thoughts of an angry Eli filled my head and gave me nothing but nightmares. I kept waking up and going back to sleep but it just wasn't working for me. Every time I would close my eyes I'd see dark and then his face glaring down at me. So I got up and sat by the window waiting for the sun to rise. When it did I got up and walked down the stairs.

**"Clare."** He heard Eli's deep yell from a few rooms down so I followed the sound echoing threw the large house. I found him in a vast dining room sitting at the table.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to sit down and eat?"

"D-Did you poison it?"

"I didn't bring you here to kill you the day after."

"Then why did you?"

"That is none of your concern now sit down and eat."

"You uprooted me from my life how is it none of my concern why?"

"You dont need to know what I need you for."

"But I want to can you at least give me that? Can you at least tell me why to abducted me?"

"No."

"But why?"

"I said no Clare."

"Can't you tell me why?"

"Can't you ever keep your mouth closed your getting annoying."

"I'm sorry it's just...why are you so secretive."

"I barely know you and you expect me to tell you my whole life story?"

"I didn't ask you too all I want to know is why I'm here."

"You're here because I need you here."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter three :D review? maybe?...MARRY CHRISTMAS :D<strong>


	4. How dangerous?

**Hey guys sorry for another the super long wait but enjoy the chapter :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Now I'm confused."

"It doesn't really matter."

"What doesn't really matter? The fact that I'm confused, or the reason you brought me here."

"It doesn't matter why you're here all that matters is that you are and you aren't going anywhere."

"But-"

"Stop talking and eat."

He didn't say a word after that. My mind was racing, what did he mean? I wanted to ask him more questions again and again but I didn't know how he would respond. In addition to that just talking scared the shit out of me. He as a person scares me because he was couragous enough to shamelessly kidnap me and its clear to me that he feels no remorse and I don't know what he's capable of. I see him as I dangerous person and even though he's acting fairly civil right now this is still a potentially dangerous situation.

We ate in an awkward silence. I would occasionally glance at him as he ate but he paid me no attention. It just felt weird to me. I'm not used to not knowing where I am, not being in control, having someone else make my decisions for me it's not my nature. I hated it I felt like I was trapped in a box. This house was my own personal hell. _**Who builds a house like this in the middle of fucking nowhere?**_ I looked at it as the finally thing I would ever see before I die and it made me feel unpleasant.

Once we had both finished eating he instructed me to follow him. He lead us in to a spacious kitchen where he took my plate and placed it in the sink. As he began to wash dishes I leaned against the kitchen counter not knowing what to do with myself. Was I suppose to ask to be dismissed or could I just go? I didn't really know what I was suppose to do in a situation like this so I asked him,

"Eli can I go to the bathroom?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me thinking about it, "Okay but come right back."

"Okay." I said nodding.

Of course I wasn't going to the bathroom didn't even know where it was, Eli didn't exactly give me the grand tour of the place so I just wandered over to the front door to see if I could open it. Unfortunately it now had three different locks on it that required three different combinations and I knew there was noway I could get it open. I cursed under my breath at his paranoia. I sighed and began to wonder around the halls curious to what I would find.

The hallway I was currently walking through out let to a room that looked fairly cozy. It had many luxuries but they aren't what caught my eye.

I let me feet slowly guide me into the room to the mantle of the fire place. There sat many pictures of a small boy who looked a lot like Eli and an older blonde woman. I couldn't help but notice how happy they looked. I picked up the frame and traced my fingers over an engraving in the wood:

**_Cecelia and Elijah Goldsworthy_**

It was written in Lovely cursive handwriting and had my mind racing. Who is this woman? My first guess would be his mother but if that's so where is she and why is-

"Who said you could come in here?" I to see Eli leaning against the door frame with an unreadable expression on his face,

"Eli I'm so sorry."

"I said you could go to the bathroom not look through my stuff."

"I-I got lost."

"Put it down."

I immediately put the picture down on the mantle and turned back to face him.

"Why do you feel the need to snoop Around my house don't you have manners."

"Don't talk to me about manners." I stated coldly

"Whatever get out."

"Who is the pretty lady in those pictures."

"You ask to many questions."

"So are you gonna answer me?"

"My mother."

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

"That's not funny."

His nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw,

"It's not a joke." He bitterly stated before walking out.

"Eli wait." I begged chasing after him.

**"Why should I?"**

"I didn't mean to offend you, please calm down you're scaring me."

**"You think I give a fuck if you do then you're a little confused." **He shouted angrily. I tried to stand there and allowed him to yell at me to blow of some steam.

**"I didn't bring you here to be your friend or talk to you about my problems, you don't know me so stop it."**

**"I'm not doing anything wrong."** I tried my hardest to keep my cool but he really irked me and I know that arguing with your kidnapper isn't the smartest thing to do but I couldn't just sit here let this happen without my input.

**"Maybe if you weren't so goddamn cryptic and secretive then maybe I could I actually understood half the shit you say then maybe I wouldn't have to ask so many questions."**

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into." He said approaching me.

I didn't say a word wondering where he was going with this.

He pushed my back on the nearby wall and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine kissing me passionately and for some reason I felt compelled to kiss him back.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Again sorry for being so late with this I'll try my hardest not to have another long wait like that :D<strong>


	5. Protection

**:D Hey guys not much to say but enjoy the chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taken<strong>_

_**Chapter 5:Protection**_

I grabbed the fabric of his shirt in my small fist and pulled him closer; as he parted his lips I gently slid my tongue between them. He pushed me harder against the wall and gripped my hips. I smiled into the kiss and threaded my fingers through his hair.

He pulled away and looked into his eyes smiling in content, but that was before he said something.

"That never happened." He mumbled hoarsely

"What?"

"You heard me it never fucking happened."

"Why Eli, what's wrong."

He stepped back a few times putting space between us. I swear I was probably looking at him with the strangest expression on my face,

"Eli?"

He just looked down at me coldly so I answered,

"Fine Eli…today never happened." I sighed.

He escorted me to my room, I guess no longer trusting me to walk alone. Once he closed my door I walked over to my bed and sighed. He didn't tell me I needed to stay or for how long to be in here.

I was beyond pissed right now. Today did happen I did find out about his dead mother and he did kiss me.

_**He** kissed_ **_me_**.

I growled angrily at the thought. I could still feel his lips on mine. Why the fuck would he do that...and why the fuck would I let him? I really have no idea what was going on it my head but I know now it was a mistake.

_Or at least I think it was. _

I need to focus on getting out of here and to do that he has to gain some trust in me again.

I thought of ways to do that but none of them really made sense to me. After about thirty minutes of thinking I gave up. Immediatly after I did there was a knock on my door and then Eli swung it opens,

"What do you want?" I questioned, anger evident it my voice

I wanted him to know that I was upset with him, I wanted him to know that what he did had angered me, I wanted him to care that I sad and for him to make it better, but he didn't. Instead of addressing the anger in my tone he ignored it answering my question,

"I just figured you wanted to change out of that." He guestured to my normal teaching attire

"It just looked kinda uncomfortable to walk around a house in." He threw me a pair of basketball shorts and a black T-shirt,

"You can wear those."

"Thank you." I said sincerely,

"No problem…and umm I guess you can sleep in this," In my hand landed a silk spaghetti-strap nightgown,

"Why do you have this?"

"I found it in the back of my closet…it belonged to my mother before she pasted."

"Oh." I said kind of regretting that I had asked. He smiled weakly before walking out. As soon as he did I changed my clothes and folded the nightgown slipping it underneath my pillow.

I sat back down on the bed and thought about Eli for a second. He looked like he was hurting. I wish I could help him and stop his pain but I didn't know him or what he was going through, but I think I knew how to find out.

I got off my bed and walked out my room and down the hall to his. I pulled open his door and walked in closing it behind me.

"Fuck off Clare." he said as soon as I closed the door,

"I'd be more than happy to see myself out just unlock the front door and I'll be out your hair." I said acknowledging his statement as I walked over to his bed and sat next to his body that was laying there on his back, arm covering his eyes,

"You're not going anywhere." he stated in a emotionless tone that pissed me off to no end. My nostrils flared and I clenched my jaw as I watched him lay there like everything was okay. Once he finally moved his arm from over his eyes and caught my angry gaze he raised his eyebrow,

"Problem?"

"Why are you treating this like a normal day like it's so insignificant when the situation is far from it?"

"I really don't see what you're all worked up about."

"This is the worst most terrifying enraging time in my life and all you can say is you don't see what I'm worked up about!"

"You asked a question I answered are we done now?"

"No."

"I haven't even done any thing to you what's your problem."

"This, this is my problem I've been here for two days and I've done nothing I won't sit here if I serve no purpose."

"Go away Clare."

"You won't let me!"

He rolled over to his side so that his back was facing me.

"Do I have a purpose? Am I here for a reason? What do you expect me to do? Sit in that room for the rest of my life?"

"You think I would do this for no reason?"

"Maybe."

"Shut the fuck up Clare."He ordered still not facing me,

"Why are you being so rude."

"Because I can't…never mind."

"You can't what."

"Go to your room Clare leave me alone."

"Make me." I challenged rebelliously

He sat up and turned to me,

"Excuse me."

"Make. Me." I challenged again slowly.

"Keep testing me and I will."

My heart was beating rapidly and I struggled to keep my breathing normal,

"What are you gonna do?"

"What do you think."

"Kill me?"

"In all honestly I would never kill you…I'm not a murderer."

"Well how noble of you, kidnap me, keep me hostage, but if you don't kill me it's okay." I stated sarcastically.

"Clare, you have no idea what I'm dealing with right now and you have idea what you're talking about so shut up."

"What's your problem Eli? What could possibly bothering you."

"You know what Clare."

I rasied myeyebrow at his as seemed to be getting aggravated.

"I'm doing this for you but you're not making this easy."

"Doing what for me, what are you talking about."

"I'm trying to keep you from danger but you're making this hard."

"Danger from what the only thing endangering me is you and you can't protect me from yourself."

"You're wrong, you have no idea what some people out there do to women like you Clare."

"Women like me?"

"Yes."

"Y-You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter I know that if I didn't do what I did someone else could-"

"Could what, Eli you're scaring me."

For a second he just sat there looking into my eyes with a concerned stare, then he broke it looking down and biting as if he were debating something in his head. When he finally looked at me I was taken aback by the somber look an his face.

He stood up and grabbed my hand before pulling me out the room,

"Eli slow down where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Review? :D<strong>


	6. Abanodonment

**Hey this chapter is kinda important because you learn a bit more about Eli…and Clare for that matter so it's late I know but enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Taken<strong>

**Chapter 6: Abandonment**

**Clare's POV**

He pulled me down the hallway and stopped as we got to a white door with a lock on it. He pulled the key out of his pocket and his hand trembled,

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just gimmie a second." He exhaled and unlocked the door walking into it just barely. He took deep breaths over and over but couldn't seem to get past the doorway so finally I asked

"Eli what's wrong with you?"

"I havent been in here for a while I'm sory but this is important you have to know."

"Know what?"

"Just don't say anything else, just wait."

I nodded turning my attention to the rest of the room. It had a strong smell of lavender and the walwee were painted in purple and white horizontal stripes with a matching bedspread.

I began to wonder why he didn't let me stay here in this room it's fairly large and very nice not that the one I had wasn't this just seemed cozier.I turned my attention from the room back to us, we were still standing together in this doorway and so I looked up at him following his wishes of no longer saying a word. He was the first to move stepping in on the white carpet,

"Come in sit down shut up and listen." I took the liberty of stepping past him and sitting on the queen sized bed

"Eli what's is going on."

"You wanna know why you're here so fucking bad right."

**"Well yeah I'm being held hostage and you won't let me fucking leave like really I'm not going to sit around here in the middle of nowhere-"**

"You'll sit around wherever I say for as long as say don't tell me what you will or will not do."

"…you know what I mean." I grumbled

"I this room belonged to her…it belonged to my mother…you know…I can barely think about her anymore Clare…it hurts to damn much."

"Eli-" He interpreted me before I could finish my sentence

"I don't like thinking about her but when I come in here I have no choice."

"Am I here because of her."

He didn't answer,

"Eli I'm not your mother you can't put me in her place because I'm not her."

"You're not here to take her place."

"Then why."

"She was just like you…she cared so much about people around her…she would do anything to help someone in need. She always had a smile on her face but I never understood why she was so damn joyful all the time…my father died of lung cancer and she was lonely."

I stared at him as he smiled weakly at the memory of his mother,

"She hid it anyway and also much like you she was naïve, she though there was good in everyone, but there isn't."

"Yes there is."

He chuckled and asked ominously, "You think there is good in me Clare?"

"Yes I do."

"Good luck finding it."

I stayed silent waiting for him to continue,

"We were so different I was never the kind of person people talked to I was very...standoffish but she was the opposite a very outgoing person she encouraged me to make friends with people but I never listened and eventually she let it go."

"She was such the optimist a counselor her job fit her well…she fixed people…she saved them from lives of misery she made them happy again…she enjoyed that."

What this had to do with me I had no idea but I didn't interrupt him nonetheless hoping it would make sense soon,

"The summer before my senior year in high school, that summer morning she left for work, she said she would be home later than usual because she had scheduled more people than she normally does…I nodded her off and she left."

"What happened?"

"I waited, I waited and waited and waited but she never came home and do you know why?"

"No." I shook my head

"Because she cared too much about the people that came into her office, she cared about what they had to say, enough to stay later than she had originally planned. She had a long walk home ahead of her and she was exhausted so when a "kind" man offered her a ride home she thought he was just another good person like her. She was so stupid doesn't she know that there is no such thing as good people out there."

"Oh my God Eli I'm so sorry." I attempted to be sympathetic as he poured out his emotions,

"Shut up, let me finish."

I nodded and he continued,

"Why was she so blind to the real world why did she leave me in this big empty house alone."

"It's not her fault."

"The next time I saw her she was dead, bloody, and beaten...I don't even want to began to think about what she went through."

"Oh Eli."

"The first time I saw you...you were so innocent, compassionate and gentle, you didn't deserve to end up like her."

I didn't understand how he could get all this from a simple glance on a neighborhood street on a extremely dark summer night but I continued the conversation nevertheless,

"I'm not following."

"I need to protect you Clare I can't let you end up like her."

"Eli I'm not your mother."

"I can see that clearly Clare."

"That won't happen to me."

"You're right if you're here with me you'll be fine."

"No." I shook my head as he began manically laughing,

"You don't get Clare, you're safe here...with me."

**"Why do you feel the need to do this to me what could I have done to make you think I need you godamn protection I am fine by myself let me go." **I stood up screaming in his face,

"I can't do that Clare you need this even if you don't know it yet."

"You sound...crazy...you don't even know me." I said shakily as I began walking backwards father away from him slowly

"Clare." He whispered that smile still playing in his lips. "I know you very well actually, Clare Diane Edwards, birthday March 5, 1989 age 23. You have a older sister and step-brother to whom you haven't spoken to in years you have a purity ring on your ring finger that you've had since you were ten and-"

"How do know that." I asked wide-eyed

"I know you Clare every little minor detail about you Clare."

**"****How?****" **

"You'll thank me later Blue-eyes."

**"Answer my fucking question." **I demanded,

"I've known you for about two years now."

"Have you been following me...watching me?"

Anger and fear mixing to form my because he had stripped me of my privacy without my fucking knowledge. Fear because he was able to stalk me for two years and not be detected by anyone I don't know what he's seen or what he knows about me, and the fact that I'm locked in a house with him for the rest of my life makes it even worse.

"Well you catch on fairly quickly."

**"Why?" **Angry tears ran down my face like a waterfall

"Calm down."

**"Answer me!"** I demanded,

"Why are you acting like such an ungrateful bitch you should be happy somebody actually cares about you now." My mouth hung open at such and insult and I immediately became defensive and offended,

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"I know how abandoned you were feeling. Suddenly all your family and friends started moving on with their lives and nobody has time for Clare."

I stood there mouth ajar as a lonely tear fell down my cheek. His words were so true and words couldn't even explain how sad I felt that he's taunting with my deepest darkest thoughts.

"So naturally you tried to make yourself busy right? You pick up shifts at the local diner every summer because you don't have anything else to do right."

"Eli…" I whimpered doubting he could hear me he was too engulfed in his statements, my eyes still wet, mascara still running and voice very hoarse from the crying that was getting worse,

"You try to make plans but they always give you the same reply 'sorry Clare we'd love to but I already have plans with…' I'm sure you could finish the sentence."

"Eli…" I utterd another inaudible whimper,

"You come to expect it haven't you, Adam has Fiona, Alli with Dave, Bianca with Drew, and then there's Clare who-"

**"Eli please stop just stop."**

He didn't say another word and I was grateful for this.

"Why are you so mean."

He raised his eyebrow,

**"They're just busy people its not they're fault they don't hang out with me as much as the like and it's not their fault they're busy they aren't running out of time for me."**

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

_Actually yes I do have to tell myself that sometimes but I would never let him know that._

"Shut up Eli." I sniffled

"I'm right aren't I?"

I looked away from his smug face not wanting to give him the satisfaction,

"Come on let's talk about this somewhere else," he extended his hand, "This room gives me the creeps."

I slapped his hand away "**There is nothing to talk about."**

"Your mascara stained cheeks and puffy red watery eyes say otherwise."

I used both palms of my hands to wipe my cheeks and the back of my hand to rub my eyes,

**"I said there is nothing to talk about I'm done with this."**

I pushed past him and proceeded down the hall to my room. Once I finally got there I slammed the door and jumped front first into my bed curling up to a pillow and sobbing extremely hard not caring if Eli had heard me or not.

**"I HATE HIM I HATE HIM SO MUCH." **I screamed into the pillow between sobs

And it's true I don't think I've ever hated anything more in my hole entire life than him. He owns my freedom and he won't let me have it. I hate, detest, loathe, and despise that sick son of a bitch and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter was really... different...but anyway...yeah :D <strong>


	7. Scornful Conflict

**I'm so sorry I fell off the face of the earth but I'm not even gonna promise that it won't happen again because I don't know if I can and I still have a lot on my plate so for now we'll just take it one chapter at a time. Now I'm gonna stop talking and you guys can read the chapter :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Taken<span>_**

**_Chapter 7: Scornful Conflict_**

**_Clare's POV_**

I lay on my bed eyeing the painted ceiling with blood-shot eyes, my lips are parted breathing in the hot stuffy air. Cool drops of sweat caused my bangs to stick to my forehead. My attention was averted from the ceiling to the door as the knob twisted and the door opened. In walked the monster with the green eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked spitefully

"You sound upset baby girl."

"Get the fuck out."

"No I think I'll stay."

I let out a frustrated sigh clenching my fists,

"You know you don't need them right."

"Why are you here? Get out."

"They didn't even have time for you," he paused and chuckled, "Why keep their company?"

"Because they're better people that you." I spat,

"You Have a really rude personality you know that."

"Well I'm sorry if you and I aren't the best of friends." I stated sardonically

"You should know I don't like rude people."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"And there it goes again what makes you feel As if you can act as if we were on the same level?"

"You're right I'm not on your level I'm much higher than your level."

"Yet here you are in my house wearing my clothes in a room that belongs to me."

"Because you put me here, you took me out of my surroundings and placed me in this strange house."

"Because I can, the sooner you realize we are not equal the better."

"We're all equal in the eyes of God."

"Too bad for you I'm an Atheist."

"Oh."

I licked my lips and turned my head to the ceiling before saying,

"I refuse to allow myself to become your puppet thus you will never break me."

"You really believe that? He asked darkly causing me to giggle softly,

"Is that supposed to scare me."

"You fail to realize I can make your life a living hell."

"Try me Eli, you don't scare me."

"We'll see Clare, We'll see."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You said I can't scare you, youve given me a challenge Clare."

"Is that suppose to make me worry?"

"Yes, you should do than worry you should fear for your life and if I were you I would be begging for forgiveness right now."

"And why should I."

"Because im going to carry out my plans and make your life hell."

"How so?"

"Well until you lose reistance theres a list of things I can try."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"You shouldn't say that to the man who holds the fate of your life in his hand."

"Why do you think that? Don't you know that a help and rescue team will be here any moment now to save me and your ass is going to jail."

"That's cute."

"How so?"

"If that's you think you'd be extremely disappointed."

"What Eli? Do you think you're above the law now? Do you think you can just do what you want when you want? Well you can't."

**"You don't know a damn thing about me and nobody is going to save you because you didn't tell anyone you were here."**

I flinched slightly at the sudden out burst, "I didnt tell anyone I was here because I couldnt you took away all my means of communication to the outside world."

**"Of course I did what did you think I was going to do let you keep communication? You're just a stupid little girl who thinks cops are heroes and they actually give a damn, newsflash Clare:They don't."**He exclaimed running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself,

"I'm not stupid and would you please calm down I didn't do anything wrong,"

"R-Right I'm sorry."

"E-Eli are you okay?"

I know I shouldn't care but I just can't help it. Even though I hate him with every bone in my body this is the second breakdown he had in less than a week. I so desperately want to question it but I think he'll yell at me again. However, I know that something is wrong with him and I wanna know what it is,

"Why do you do that?"

"D-Do what."

"You're a bitch ninety percent of the time but whenever I get a little shaky you pretend to be a caring person."

"I'm not...I don't."

"Why are you lying."

"Why are grilling me? Why does it matter what I do or how I act? I'm here aren't I so just let it go."

His jaw clenched and his hand balled up into fists,

"Goodbye Clare."

He said quickly before escaping from the room, leaving me alone once again. I hate this room. It's the smallest, hottest, most isolated room in the house, placed all the way at the end of the hall and the windows screwed shut preventing any air from coming through them.

I got off my bed and entered the small bathroom connected to my bedroom. I ran the water from the sink and splashed it on my face before looking up to see in the mirror above the sink on the wall was my reflection and once I saw it my assumptions were confirmed. I look like hell. My hair was a tangled mess, my cheeks were tear stain from crying for two hours, and sweat coated my skin making the clothes I was wearing, which by the way smell like cigarettes and alcohol, stick to my skin. I smelled even worse so I turned on the shower and waited for the steam to fill the room.

I slowly peeled off my clothes and stepped in the shower and let the water fall over me. The warm drops hit my back like little bullets of heaven. My muscles relaxed unclenched and I allowed myself to completely relax.

_**ELI'S POV**_

_Eli be calm_

_Eli be calm _

_Eli be __calm_

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it briefly taking breaths before walking down the hall.

That's it. I'm so nice to her, fuck I'm nicer to her than I have been to anyone in my whole life, and what do I get for it? Her completely uncalled-for attitude. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I thought about it more and more I thought about her the more pissed off I got. I slammed the door of my liquor cabinet shut after grabbing a bottle of brandy.

I was done. She continuously tests me even though I am more than capable of making her life hell so I'll just have to open her eyes. I heard the shower from upstairs start and I smirked raising the bottle to my lips.

**_Clare Edwards this means war._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da...well for now anyway :D review? :D<strong>


	8. Hell's revenge

_**Taken**_

_**Chapter 8: Hell's revenge  
><strong>_

_**Clare's POV**_

I stepped out the bathroom completely refreshed dressed in the nightgown which was much cooler than my other attire. Thought I had come out if the shower heat was still radiating off of me and water in the form of sweat continued leave my body.

I walked down the stairs slowly peering around the corner to see if Eli was in the kitchen. There he was drinking out of a large bottle likely to be containing alcohol.

"Eli?"

He swallowed, "What?"

I walked over to him,

"Do you think maybe I could get some water?"

"No." He said bluntly

"What why?"

He said nothing to me he sat there staring at nothing with a concentrated as if he was thinking of something puzzling then a smirk appeared on his lips as if he had found the light at the end of the tunnel. Once I finally realized he was crazy and I wasn't going to get anything out of him I looked over to the cabinets. I felt his eyes on me as I walked toward them. After opening one I found a glass cup and pulled it out before going to the fridge,

"What are you doing."

"I told you I wanted water." I said grabbing the pitcher before carrying it back to the counter,

"And you think you can just go to the fridge when I told you no?"

"Mmmhmmm." I said partly ignoring him as I put the pitcher on the counter.

He stood up walked over to me and grabbed my wrist,

"What the fuck are you doing."

"Ouch that hurts."

"Answer. Me."He commanded tightening the grip he had on my wrist,

"Ouch that hurts please let go."

"Why Clare you're so badass remember?"

"No I'm not I'm sorry."

He squeezed my wrist harder causing my hand to lose grip on the glass and it shattered against the counter top. Pieces of glass flew into the hand that was placed on the surface. I looked at it as crimson red blood gushed out from my flesh.

Drops of my blood rolled down on the counter top from my hand. I turned to him who just stood there with and expressionless look on his face, hands stuffed in his pockets, no remorse for what he had caused.

"I told you to go to your room now go." I couldn't move I was focused on the pain shooting from my body originating from my hand. I held back tears because I refused to let him see me weak.

"No? 's perfectly fine with me." He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me through the house.

**"Ouch stop it that fucking hurts!"**

He didn't seem to care that I was screaming he seemed completely detached from anything that was happening. I was taken to the basement more specifically to a small plain grey room in the basement. I couldn't fight him back with the glass stuck in my hand. I was completely vulnerable to him throwing me in there and shutting the door, but before he shut it he said one thing to me,

"You're way to arrogant...I think it's time I brought you back to reality."

If I wasn't in so much pain I would've laughed, "And what reality is that? The one where you're crazy and I'm just days away from freedom?" He chuckled before shutting me in.

I waited for him go away, spending my time painfully removing the glass out my hand I whimpered occasionally from the pain. After a while I tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked from the outside.

I rested my head against the wall and sighed. I looked around not that I could see anything. It was dark though I'm pretty sure it was around noon. In this room there were no lights no windows nothing just four grey walls and a floor. I could barely see my own hands. As time passed heat in this room grew more and more intense,

**"Okay Eli I learned my lesson you can let me out now."** I banged on the door with my good hand.

_No answer._

**"You're little Idea of time out isn't funny anymore let me out."** I banged on the door again

_No answer._

_"You're way too arrogant...I think it's time I brought you back to reality."  
><em>

I'm sure he just said that to scare me. I know he's a threat to me and I'm playing a very dangerous game but I enjoy it especially when I know that I'm right._  
><em>

_**ELI'S POV**_

It was around three in the morning and I walked down the stairs with rubbing alcohol and a ace bandage. I slowly creaked open the door to see her on the floor completely at rest.

I knelled by her body grabbing her hand and examined it. The bleeding had stopped but she had little cuts everywhere. I rubbed the alcohol on her hand checking to make sure she wouldn't wake up from the burning of it. After I was sure she was asleep I wrapped her hand in the Ace bandage before leaving.

I smirked knowing for a fact this would break her. She would be done to no end and I knew it. Crying and begging to come out.

_Soon Eli very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't been on this site in forever so to whoever is still reading this :D Review :D<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Flagrant distress

_**Taken**_

_**Chapter 9:Flagrant distress  
><strong>_

_**Eli's POV**_

Originally there was no sound coming from the room. I guess that was her pride again too strong to beg for help. She was proud not stupid, she wouldn't let herself die. So, as the days passed I couldn't help but hear her and her screams. She banged and clawed on the door screaming and begging for me to let her out. She broke down many times just crying against the door...slowly going insane.

She was deprived of food and water and as the time progressed there was nothing coming from the room but an eerie silence.

I walked down the stairs to the basement and placed my ear to the door listening closely. I could hear the sound of heavy desperate breathing as if she were close to death. She had no energy to, scream, cry, or attack the door any longer. I actually found myself smirking because I knew I had accomplished what I set out to do...she was broken.

I pulled away from the door and took a leisurely walk back to my room. When I arrived I walked to my night stand and pulled out the drawer. There lied the silver key to her freedom. I pulled it out and dangled it between my fingers letting it glisten in the moonlight.

_Should I or should I not?_

I was going to decide against it but the sound of her hopeless pitiful breathing returned to my mind and I _**really**_ didn't want her to die. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a clear glass before filling it with water. I then walked back down to the basement door unlocking it with the key.

The first thing I saw was her small fragile frame leaning on the wall for support. Then her head slowly rose and when she saw me her eyes held fear and sadness though aside from that she looked like hell.

Her hands were shaking, her cheeks were stained with dried up tears, her hair dripped of sweat and stuck to her forehead, her lips were dry and her face was drained of all color. Her bright blue eyes were blood-shot and dim;brightened a little when she saw the glass,

"I-Is t-that for m-me?"

I got down to my knees on her level. I held out the glass for her to grab and her shaky hand extended toward it. However, I knew as well as she did that she was currently too weak right now to hold anything.

I pulled her to me and put the glass to her lips. She tilted her head back and allowed her liquid to flow down her dry throat. When the glass was empty I withdrew it from her lips. I then looked at the hand I wrapped days earlier,

"Does it hurt."

She shook her head so I unwrapped it leaving the bandage off.

I was about to stand but she clutched the fabric of my shirt with her nimble fingers, placed her face tightly to my chest and cried,

"Eli I'm so sorry I swear to God I'll be good, I'll do what you say, I won't argue with you I promise, I promise, I promise," she kept sobbing,"I'm so sorry."

"Clare let go." I said ignoring what she had to say,

"Please?" she whimpered.

I kept removing her hold but she just kept attaching herself to me.

"Please Eli please don't make me stay in here. I'm scared I'm terrified. When I'm here I feel like dying please don't make me stay I promise you I'll be good."

I just looked at her blankly as she begged,

"Please Eli what do I have to do? Just say the word and I promise I will." she looked at me helplessly and I figured she had enough.

I stood up bringing her with me. Her hands clutched onto me for support, unable to stand on her own. I wrapped my arm around her waist allowing more stability.

"You're letting me out?" she asked

**_Clare's POV_**

I held onto him as much as I could in this state,

"Thank you so much Eli."

He didn't say anything in response but he held on to me; leading me to the kitchen. I was appreciative of this because I knew I couldn't make it alone.

He sat me in a chair at the table and placed a glass of water in front of me which I quickly drank. When it was done I looked up at him he sat across from me looking anxious as he stared down at his hands.

"Eli...a-are you okay?"

"How do you feel?" He mumbled trying to mask his worried tone.

"I'll be okay," I whispered, "I'm just a little woozy and frail that's all."

"Y-You need to eat." he said shakily before walking to the fridge.

Moments later a sandwich was placed in front of me. I bit into it quickly, desperate to get rid of the starving feeling that I've obtained.

He was now sitting next to me, his leg shaking nervously. I placed my hand on his knee

"...Eli...tell me what's bothering you."

"Clare...you could've died."

"But I didn't...because you let me out."

"And put you in there in the first place."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I said nothing and continued eating.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time as I ate when I finished and turned to him saying,

"Eli I'm done." he looked me in my eye and said,

"How do you feel? Do you need another?"

"Are you sure? Can you stand?"

I looked down at my hands and blushed, "I think I may need a little help."

I guess he didn't notice because he just stood up then lifted me out my chair carrying me to my room bridal-style. He at me on the edge of my bed and sat next to me. We just sat there for a little while, not words spoken, but then he broke the silence,

"I'm going to my room." He said standing and turning to me.

"Okay." I whispered timidly.

He tucked a loose curl behind my ear and whispered, "Go to sleep...it's late,"

"Okay," I whispered back.

He left the room and I lied down on my side curled my feet to my chest; trying to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>:D End of chapter 9 hope you enjoyed :D<strong>


	10. Unclear Passion

**Here's another chapter :D enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Taken<span>_**

**_Chapter 10: Unclear Passion  
><em>**

**_Clare's POV  
><em>**

The time passed slowly and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that room and fears took over me.

What if I end up there again left to die

I saw myself there again starring at nothing but darkness slowly falling deeper and deeper to death. Clutching onto my sheets tightly, I tried to forget and come back to the reality where I was out but I just couldn't. I knew I couldn't be alone right now so against my better judgement, which told me to stay as far away from the man that put me in that horrid room in the first place, I found myself getting out of bed.

I crept out of my bed silently and made my way down the hall using my memory of the time I was there before. I hesitated to open the door as my hand wrapped around the doorknob. I finally twisted it but I didn't open, signaling it was locked.

I sighed debating on just leaving and dealing with another sleepless night. However, my hand developed a mind of it's own and before I knew it I was knocking on his door. I could hear it unlocking and the knob turned and the door became slightly ajar with him leaning in the door frame.

He stared at me with a blank expression not uttering a word; expecting me to explain myself. I didn't know what to say I rocked back and forth on my heels and I knew he would soon grow inpatient. My eyes fell to my feet as I whispered slightly inaudible,

"Don't be angry with me." His thumb lifted my chin and he whispered in the same tone,

"I'm not," before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room before closing the door behind us.

I walked over to the edge of his bed and sat there staring at my fingers awkwardly,

"I can't sleep."

"I know that but what I don't get is why you come to me."

"I don't know what else to do."

I realized how lost I really was and I had no one. I'm reduced to seeking comfort in the who caused me most distress and I'm completely alone in dealing with that. As those thoughts ran through my mind I frowned and sadness took over me.

He sat next to me and cleared his throat.

"Why can't you sleep?"

His question brought the images back. It was just me and those four dark walls completely alone and no matter how hard I scream nothing happened but me losing my energy and strength.

"Clare."

I pulled my knees to my chest, "Just please, I really don't wanna go back in there," I clutched myself tighter, "please don't make me go back...it's hell in there." I placed my head on my knees and cried.

When I was there I was dying and after a number of days I was convinced of my own death, but then he came to my aid and I finally felt for that moment less alone and I will be forever grateful for that.

He was hesitant in his action but he snaked an arm around me in an effort to comfort me.

I relaxed into his touch needing the comfort and when he was sure it was okay he wrapped his other around me securely. I cried into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered,

"Just relax."

Soon he got me calm and I stopped crying. He kept me in his arms and I wasn't attempting to escape his touch.

"Sorry." I whispered

"You didn't do anything wrong stop apologizing." His tone was so warm and inviting for a second all my sadness melted away.

I muttered a small, "Okay."

He continued to rub my back calming my every nerve,

"...Clare."

"Yes." I replied calmly,

"You can stay in here tonight...if you don't wanna be alone."

"I-In your bed?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to." I replied shyly as a slight blush ghosted across my cheeks

"Clare look at me." I did and he wiped the remaining tears off my face with his thumbs, "go to sleep."

I sighed and crawled into his bed crawling under his blanket and he did the same. We were both facing each other so I took the liberty to move closer to him pressing my face to his chest. I looked up at him for any signs of protest to my action but instead he wrapped both of his arms around me letting me know this was just fine.

_**Eli's POV**_

I don't know how what made me ask her to stay but I did and for whatever reason she said yes. I guess I just didn't want her crying anymore but now she's in my arms. Why did I let this happen, and why can't I bring myself to let her go?

Her big blue eyes starred up at me and beamed as the light of the moon shinned on them through the small window above my bed. My arms were securely wrapped tightly around her waist telling her I won't let her go and she won't get away. Her plump pink lips were being bitten by her beautiful white teeth giving her an guiltless look.

I had to keep my eyes from roaming any lower. Everything below he waist was covered by the sheets but her curvy upper body was visible and she was so innocent she didn't notice it.

She moved even closer to me and I whispered,

"...Clare."

"Hmm." she questioned

My eyes roamed back to her lips. They looked so perfectly shaped so adorable. I had no idea I was leaning toward them until she did the same.

When our lips collided it felt amazing. Her lips quickly moved along with mine. I shifted onto my back while pulling her on top of me and she straddled my waist, our lips never breaking. I pressed my lips to hers harder forgetting my better judgement and all logic I had before it happened. She pressed her chest down to mine and parted her lips lightly allowing my tongue to slide into her mouth. She moaned as I grabbed her hips tighter exploring her mouth with my tongue.

Our tongues tangled together mine dominating hers over and over. I pulled her to me roughly leaving no space for even air to come between us. She gasped sharply then moaned in my mouth sending vibrations down my throat. I smirked against her lips before we pulled away needing air.

"Wow." she panted our noses still pressed together.

I before released the death grip I had on her hips.

She opened her mouth to say something but I gently pecked her lips once more silencing her,

"Go to sleep Clare."

She sighed and gently rested her head on my chest before falling asleep on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to :D review :D<strong>


	11. Destructible emotion

**_Hey guys I'm trying to update either every Friday or Saturday but last week I was a little off but hopefully you can expect a little more on time update :D enjoy the chapter :D_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taken<strong>_

_**Chapter 11: Destructible emotion **_

_**Clare's POV**_

My eyes opened and I sighed remembering the night before. I sat up and looked around.

_Where is he?_

I got out of bed and walked out the room into the hallway.

**"Eli?" **

My voice echoed through the house but I got no response. I walked down the stairs looking around on that floor and again he wasn't there. I refused to go into the basement feeling sick at the thought of ever going down there again.

I found myself wandering to the front door. The last time I looked at this door I strongly remember multiple locks on it. Now the locks are there but they are simply undone. I twisted the doorknob checking to see if this is for real I peeked my head outside and breathed in the hot summer air. It was really real I was seriously faced with my freedom, but I didn't want to take it just yet. I wanted to wait for Eli to come back home. I'm sure he was going to willingly let me go now anyway so I'll just wait until he comes back and does it.

I went back to his room and lied in his bed waiting for him to return. Hours passed and he didn't show. I sighed standing up and walked to the window. I took a seat in a nearby chair and looked through the glass, watching as the blue sky slowly turned orange and the sun begun to descend lower below the high trees.

_Where could he be?_

I heard the door open behind me and I turned my head to see him,

"Eli." I said gleefully standing to my feet,"where were you."

He fell backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling before mumbling,

"Shit cost money Clare." I walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"So you were like...at work?"

"That's generally how people earn money Clare."

"Oh, well maybe when you set me free you can take me there sometime I'd love to see where you work and then maybe I could show you-" I stopped my rant as I turned to his face and I saw that he was looking at me like I had lost my mind,

"What?"

"Where did you get the idea you were going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Well you left the locks off the door..."

"..because I needed to get back in."

"That can't be the only reason..."

"It can and it is."

"What if I ran?"

He sighed,"I knew you wouldn't and if you did I'd find you."

"How do you know I wouldn't run I would love to go back home I miss my house, and my family-"

"That's great Clare," He cut me off with his sarcastic tone,"You're homesickness is not my problem."

"But Eli I'm worried about-"

"About what Clare? Those bitter people you call family!"

"Well-"

"Clare frankly, I don't give a damn, I never gave a damn, and I still don't give a damn about anything. All that shit is in the outside world, you're not there anymore you're here."

"So what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You said you don't give a damn about anything...than what about me."

He broke eye contact,"That's different."

"How is that-"

"Clare," he spoke up interrupting me again,"stop."

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to argue with anything he has to say.

"Sorry." I whispered.

We sat in silence he was still laying down starting at the ceiling and I was sitting beside his body with my hands folded. I wanted to bring up last night, in fact it's the only thing running though my mind, but I didn't know how He would respond,

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night..."

"What about it?"

"That...was the second time you kissed me."

"I know I was there."

"…why'd you do it."

My eyes shifted from my hands to his face. I saw something flash in his eyes, like he had just seen light at the end of the tunnel. It faded quickly and he looked up and me reaching his hand up to cup my cheek and whispered,

"I couldn't help myself...you're a beautiful girl."

My face heated up and my cheeks turned an extremely bright red color. I couldn't help but have a smile appear on my face. He then said,

"Clare...do you trust me."

I thought about the question. He has given me plenty of good reasons to. He's kept me alive and safe for the past two or three weeks that I've been in his possession I can trust him with my life because I know he won't let anything severely bad happen to me that wouldn't help me in a way. I smiled because I had finally found someone I knew I could trust with all my heart.

I came back to reality and confidently stated,

"Yes."

He sat up and cleared his thorat and said,

"Can I trust you?"

I bit my lip and said,"Of course you can."

"Can I trust you enough to expect you to be here when I come back here."

_Tomorrow you could be easily gone_.

_This isn't safe Clare._

I kept hearing things in the back of my mind telling me something was off. A little voice kept screaming for me to rethink this but I didn't want to. I wanted Eli to be able to trust me as much as I trusted him. So I pushed the little voice away and smiled down at the man laying next to me.

"...I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your inputfeedback on this chapter in a review :D thank you so much everyone:D **


	12. Justified Loyalty

**_:D Please Read the AN below :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taken<em>**

**_Chapter 12: Justified Loyalty  
><em>**

I was awake the next morning before he left. I sat Indian-style on his bed curiously watching him get ready.

He dressed in a grey button down shirt and black slacks leading me to believe he worked In an office building but I didn't ask questions.

"Bye Clare." He kissed my forehead and left the room once he was done. I Followed him down the stairs.

"When are you coming back home?"

He turned around,"Before dark."

"Promise?"

He smirked and stroked my hair,"Yes I promise."

I wrapped my arms around his torso,"Clare I gotta go."

"I don't want you to."

He unwrapped my arms,"I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed,"Okay."

"The kitchen is full if you get hungry."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be here when I get back?"

"Of course."

He closed the door behind him I cracked the door and watched him as he pulled away.

I sighed opening the door fully and gently set foot on the front porch. The sun beamed down on me causing me to cover my face. I had become so accustomed to being inside all day I couldn't stand outside for a minute without the sun giving me a headache.

Once I had adjusted to the light I had stepped off the porch and onto the dirt.

Gusts of warm wind blew against my face. I took a seat on the front step and kicked my feet in the dust. I looked out to the woods but decided against going any further than this fearing I would get lost then Eli would worry.

I sat in the sun for about ten minutes before dusting myself off and going back into the house for the day.

* * *

><p>"Clare I'm home."<p>

I sat up from the bed when I heard him come through the bedroom door.

"Hey Eli." I said happily and got up to hug him,

"Hi Clare."

"I missed you."

"Come with me I got you something."

"What is it?"

He grabbed my hand,

"Its downstairs."

We walked down to the kitchen.

Sitting on the island were two plastic bags

"Look inside them."

I searched the bags and saw various articles of clothing.

"Thank you Eli." I smiled.

"I just thought since you're going to be staying here you'd like something nice to wear."

I smiled weakly,

"Thank you I'll take them to my room."

I sighed and closed my door behind me when I reached my room.

I looked at these four walls. This is the rest of my life I will never be able to go beyond the safety of this house, but seeing him everyday was worth it.

However, the thought of never seeing my mother, father, step-father, or step-brother again ran through my mind. I never really noticed how much I cared for all them until I grasped the reality that I will never see them again in my lifetime. To say I missed them now would be a major understatement. Not to mention ten or twenty years down the line, I wonder if I will even remember them then I wonder If they're still looking for me, or if they'll ever stop.

I wonder what look is on my moms face right now. If she's crying herself to sleep or if she's just give up because she thinks I'm dead. I fought back tears imagining if I was in her position or if Darcy or Alli had gone missing. I would lose my mind if I had know Idea if they were alive and well.

Does it make me a bad person because I chose to stay with him instead of running away when I had the chance?

I sighed and sat on my bed taking the clothes out of the bags to fold.

I heard my door open and out of the corner of my eye I saw him standing in the door way,

"Hey come in," I patted the spot next to me,"I don't bite."

I continued to fold the clothes and put them in stacks,

"Clare hold on for I second." He gently rested his hand on my thigh and I turned to him,

"Yes?"

"You look a little distant is something wrong?"

"Eli can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course."

"D-Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"Of course not. You're the exact opposite of a bad person where would you even get the idea."

"I was just thinking about my decision to stay with you. Everybody is probably thinking I'm dead and-"

"Don't do that okay, don't over think every little decision you make if you do you'll drive yourself insane."

"I can't help it."

He held a straight face and tucked a stray curl behind my ear,

"Clare don't do this to yourself, you're happy right?"

I nodded.

"Then focus on that not everyone else's sadness."

"Okay."

I made myself believe him. I made myself believe that everything was okay even though half of me knew it wasn't. Everything was so much easier if I just believed everything that came from his lips so I did.

He kissed my cheek,

"Good."

"Is that why you came up here?"

"No I came up here to say thank you...for keeping your promise and being here when I got home."

"I care to much about you to ever lie to you."

"That's good to know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>D: So sadly this story is almost over D: 4-6 chapters left I haven't decided that but the last chapter is complete and the story rating will change in the last chapter so sorry if that bothers you but it's already written. Also know I haven't updated in like...weeks but these past few weekends have had basketball tournaments and by time I get home I'm like way too exhausted to do anything which is why I'm most likely to update to during a weekday during a weekend even though its summer. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated :D thanks :D <em>**


	13. Clouded Judgement

**_Taken _**

**_Chapter 13: Clouded Judgement_**

**_Clare's POV_**

After we finished our conversation he helped me fold up the rest of my stuff then he stood,

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Can I come?"

"You understand you live in here right?"

"Yes but I wanna be with you."

He sighed and beckoned me to follow him. I smiled and hopped off my bed and followed him. A small smile played on my lips as I followed him down the hallway. When we reached the room I was the first to enter and I sat down on his bed watching him as he shut the the door behind then looked down at me,

"What?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even react he walked over to his dresser drawer and began undressing himself.I watched intently as he removed his shirt button down shirt and replaced it with a black T-shirt.

"Clare I know you're watching me and that's really weird."

"S-Sorry."

He finished removing his work clothes and walked over to the window closing the curtain which made it fairly sat down on the other side of the bed and I crawled over and lied beside him.

"How come you like darkness so much?"

He looked down at me blankly.I bit my lip and crawled under him and lied my head in his lap,

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I really like you." His eyes stayed on the wall in front of us. That wasn't the response I was looking for. I sat up in his lap,

"Eli? Eli did you here me?"

"I heard you."

"A-Are you gonna reply?"

"What do you want me to say?"

I frowned. I wanted him to say he felt the same. It didn't even cross my mind that he wouldn't.

"...Y-You don't..-"

"You dont even know me well Clare."

"So."

"You shouldn't care about me that much."

"But I do so what? What are you gonna do about it."

"You're not thinking straight."

"Why is what I feel so impractical to you."

"Because it is Clare you shouldn't-"

"Do Not tell me how to feel."

"I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are you're telling me not to fall for you don't do that I have no control over how I feel toward you."

His nostals flared, "So what you're upset now?"

He didn't answer my question instead he said,

"You're an adult so I can't make you do something you don't want to do but I can't guarantee the feeling you're developing will be returned." As he spoke his eyes refused to meet mine he seemed conpletely detached from everything in this situation and it was evident he just didn't care.

"God Eli do you know how meaningless you're making me feel."

"You couldn't be meaningless even if I wanted you to be." He whispered

"Is this suppose to be a complement?"

"It's suppose to be true." He stated passionlessly

Stomach turned to knots, my mouth went dry. My heart stopped and my face paled,

"So when you see me...nothing...no spark when you kissed me...at all?"

"I wouldn't say nothing and If that was the case I wouldn't have kissed you more than once."

"So that's it? I'm noting to you as a person?"

"Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath,"A little hurt."

I kissed my forehead both of my cheeks and my lips softly before letting my face rest in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back before whispering,

"Just don't cry."

I wanted to push him off I wanted to stay away from him. I didn't want him to be the one to comfort me after being the one who smashed my heart into a million tiny little small pieces, but no one else was there. He was the only one there and when he asked me not to cry I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed away all my tears. I couldn't move because his touch still shot a warm feel through my body. I was still in love with the feeling of his arms wrapped around my body. I couldn't depart from him no matter how much he hurt me.

"So am I just like...a chore to you...an obligation that you just so happen to like to make out with?" I wasn't mad at him I don't think I could ever be mad at him I just thought I should know.

"It doesn't matter."

"Can you please just answer anyway?"

"I'm not gonna sit here and say I'm not attracted to you because I am...just not the way you are to me...it's just physical stuff."

"Wow I feel so special."I said sardonically.

"You know what I mean Clare." he said nonchalantly blowing off the topic like its nothing.

"Can you...tell me you think I'm pretty."

He rasied an eyebrow.

"Please."

"Clare," he lifted up my head up with his thumb,"You're beautiful...I've told you that and I actually mean that, from the bottom of my heart."I smiled

I bit my lip and sat up so I could look into my eyes,"Say you like me."

"What-"

"Even if you don't mean it just please say it just say you like me more than just the physical attraction."

"I like you."

"Again."

"Clare I like you."

"Please again."

He cupped my cheek,

"Clare Edwards you are the most amazing woman in the world, and I like you so much."

"Thank you."

He nodded

"Do you think you could try for real."

He sighed.

"All I'm asking for is that you try, just try to have feelings for me past physically."

"Clare-"

"Please." I pleaded,

"I-I could hurt you."

"Would you stop making excuses and just tell me that you'd try for me.

"Clare you know I can't force myself to."

"I know but...maybe..."

"You would feel better if I told you that I would try?"

"That's all I want...I'll take it because at least I have your word."

"Okay."

"Will you kiss me."

I griped his shirt, moving in closer to him. He leaned in as well and our lips conected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :D<strong>_


	14. The End

**Hey everyone, sad to say but this is the last chapter. The story rating has changed to M because there is a lemon in here so theres the warning.**

**I like to thank my Beta reader: DegrassiPosse, and that's pretty much it...enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Taken<strong>

**chapter 14: The end**

I pressed my fingers to the glass as I watched the snowflakes fall one by one until they hit the ground and blended with the snowflakes already below.

I shivered slightly and pulled my blanket closer to me.

I didn't exactly know how long I've been here now but I did notice the temperatures start to change to the point that I had to change my attire to a sweater and sweatpants.

The days became shorter, so Eli came home a little earlier every day.

I could also tell how close we've grown together. I've learned so much about him just like he has for me and I honestly have no idea what I would do if he wasn't in my life.

"Eli what's today?" I questioned, looking behind me at him as he sat on his bed writing something in a notepad.

He looked up from his notepad briefly and looked at me, "Saturday," before continuing to write.

"What month?"

"November," Eli responded.

I turned my whole body toward him, "Oh."

I stood up and sat next to him on the edge of the bed and laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I'm cold."

He sighed and put his pen and pad on the nightstand, "Okay Clare." He wrapped his arms around me, "You have my full attention."

"You don't have to pay attention to me if you don't want to," I frowned.

"I do want to."

I sighed and sat up.

I shouldn't be doing this to myself. I shouldn't even be in here with him. I shouldn't even be in this house. I should be trying to escape.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"If you don't love me the way I love you, why would you want to pay attention to me?"

He sighed, "Clare… don't be that way."

I pulled out of his grip completely.

"Clare wait." He pulled me back.

"Why? So you can reject again or give me the cold shoulder some more?"

"You expect me to let you go to your room and cry your pretty blue eyes out?" Eli said softly, trying to calm me down.

I said nothing.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down to the bed and whispered to me, "Stay."

"Why should I?" I exclaimed, still mad.

"Because I do love you…so much."

He laid me on my back and smirked down at me with those plump kissable lips.

I looked up at him to see if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear, but as I stared into his lush forest green eyes I could tell from the look in his eyes he meant every word that came out you his mouth. He had the look that I had when I first realized I loved him.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down to my needy lips.

I separated my legs, allowing his lower half between them. He kissed me back, his lips move perfectly with mine.

I moaned when his rough hands gripped my hips. His lips moved down to my ear and he nibbled on my earlobe before whispering, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

I moaned and did what he said. He grinded my hips against his as he sucked on my neck. I gasped then groaned as he kept a steady pace.

My hands slipped down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulled it, giving him a hint that I wanted it off. Now.

He removed it quickly and I smirked.

I ran my fingers over the smooth plains of his body, blushing slightly before pulling him down to me.

I whimpered as I took in his woodsy scent.

He slid his hand up my sweater and groped me under my shirt.

"Eli wait," I interrupted his movements.

"What's wrong?"

"Slow down."

"Relax Clare. We can stop."

He got off me and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. We sat in silence for a while then I pulled him back on top of me.

"I don't wanna stop just slow down."

"You sure?" He asked, looking for any hesitance in my eyes.

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me."

His lips pressed against mine and we were soon full on making out. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist again.

He separated our lips and started down my neck. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he sucked and nibbled on my skin, "Oh."

He kissed my collarbone and pulled back and looked at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Is this okay?" he questioned, pulling my sweater over my head.

"Yes."

His lips found my neck and continued to suck on the skin, making my core bubble with anticipation.

He kissed down to the cleavage spilling out of my bra as his lanky fingers slidbehind my back, to the claps of my bra.

"Is it okay if I…" he trailed off knowing I knew what he meant.

I bit my lip, "You really do love me right?"

"More than everything."

"Then I wanna go all the way with you."

"You sure?"

"Eli I feel like we've grown so much closer and I feel a connection with you that I've never gotten with anyone else. I know now I'm not waiting until marriage and I want you to have this because I know now that you love me just as much as I love you."

"And you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes Eli," I assured.

"Okay."

He undid the clasp of my bra and removed it. I blushed and looked away, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Hey," he used his thumb to turn my head to look at him, "You're beautiful."

I breathed out slowly.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Relax babe it's just you and me. I care about you way too much to hurt you so just sit back relax and I'll take good care of you trust me."

"Okay."

He kissed down my neck, biting and sucking on my skin. He began to move further down to my breast. He took my right nipple in his mouth and twisted the other between two fingers.

"Oh that feels good," I whimpered.

My back arched up toward him as he delivered the large amount of pleasure to me.

I wanted to see him; I really wanted to see him. I bit my lip and gently reached down trying to undo his belt buckle.

"Eli off." I whimpered trying to get his pants off.

His lips curled into a smirk as he undid his belt as well as removing his pants.

His hands slid down my body. He removed my pants, my panties coming with them, and kissed down my stomach.

He looked at me while slowly separating my legs. I blushed as he placed open mouth kisses on my inner thighs. I was lying completely naked beneath him I definitely felt the pool of heat in my lower region form. His lips went further andfurther down my thighs teasingly slow.

I groaned,"Eli come on."

"Okay okay."

That was the last thing he said before making me feel something I never feltbefore. He slid his tongue between my folds pulling me closer to his mouth.

My hand gripped his hair and I moaned out his name. His tongue explored places that have never been touched before.

"Ah- Ah- oh God-"I gasped and threw my head back tightening my grip on his hair.

I felt a warm kind of tension in my stomach as he did things to me that had never been done. Toes curled against my will and my fingers gripped the sheets. As he worked his magic between my legs I felt a warm bundle of heat develop in the pit of my stomach.

I let out a loud moan as I finally came Eli pulled back and kissed my lips as I rode out my orgasm

When it was over I sat up pushing him on his back and bit my lip clearly seeing the bulge in his boxers.

I touched it gently causing him to groan. I quickly withdrew my hand.

"S-Sorry," I squeaked.

He placed my hand back on his boner. I softly squeezed and his face twisted in pleasure.

I slid my hand into the slit of his boxers and gripped his member.

"Clare..." he groaned.

I pulled him out and began stroking him.

"Squeeze it Clare." I followed his directions.

"Ooh."

My confidence built up 10-fold as I saw that I was causing him so much pleasure.

I leaned down and licked the head of his dick.

"Clare, w-what are you doing?"

"I wanna try this."

"You don't have to- Fuck!"

I took his whole dick in my mouth, sucking it so hard it caused my cheeks to hallow.

"Clare."

I pushed my head down further.

"I'm gonna come Clare."

I squeezed his dick with my hand pumping it up and down as I sucked on his tip.

He came into my mouth and I swallowed it.

"Clare… that was amazing."

I blushed he gently pushed me on my back,"Do you want this?"

"Yes."

He positioned himself at my entrance.

"This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry," he said before pushing into me.

My scream filled the room and tears ran down my face which he kissed away, "Do you want me to take it out."

"N-No j-just...don't move."

"Okay." he whispered softly.

He kept kissing me making me feel better and it worked taking my mind of the pain until it subsided, "Okay move."

He stared thrusting into me slowly as if he were afraid I would break and I could tell he was trying hard not to hurt me.

"Eli it's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

He kissed my lips and moved faster inside me his hands were on my hips so he could guide me in rhythm with him.

A string of moans fell from my lips and my eyes shut tight.

I reached out and firmly clutched the sheets needing to grip something between my fingers.

"Clare look at me."

With my half-lidded eyes I looked into his lust filled ones. We kept the eye contact as he sped up his hips with mine.

His head dipped down to my nipple and sucked on it as he kept his pace.

"Eli!"

His hand slid between my legs and he rubbed my clit trying to get me to cum. It was working really really well because I felt like I was about to explode.

My hands rested above my head and his fingers ran up my arms and he

locked our fingers, "Eli...I'm so close."

He thrust into me harder and pressed his nose and forehead to mine.

My mouth stayed open breathing down his throat. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips against his.

"Oh Eli." He kissed my lips softly sucking on my tongue. I broke the kiss and cried out, "Eli!"

"Clare." he groaned as we came together.

He rolled off of me onto his back and we were both panting. After a while of deep breaths he said, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know."

He moved on his side to look at me then pulled me to his chest.

I pressed my face to him and breathed in his scent as I drifted off to sleep in his

arms.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

I woke up to Eli's green eyes, but they weren't as happy as mine they looked uncomfortable, anxious, like he was uneasy, "Eli, baby what's wrong?"

I cupped his face with my hand.

"Get up and get dressed."

He said coldly as he got up and slid on his boxers, "A-Are we going somewhere?"

I asked getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm taking you home," he said removing me.

"This is my home."

"Not here. Your real home."

"But why?"

"Clare get dressed."

"Are you coming with me?"

Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Clare don't you get it? You and I – whatever, we are over. Now get the fuck up and get dressed."

"So what do you just not want me anymore because that's not what you said last night you told me you loved me Eli and I gave you everything."

"Clare I'm done with the discussion now get up."

"So is that what you wanted, to take everything from me and then just throw me away like that, like I'm stupid little girl."

"I didn't say that."

"I can't believe 're a lying ass and I hate you I can't believe I was so stupid, I let you take the most important thing to me and you don't even care you asked me to trust you and I did you're the biggest mistake of my life. Fuck you Elijah Goldsworthy."

I grabbed my clothes before running into my room and shutting the door. I slid to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

I love him, I love so much and he used me. I feel so dirty he made me so happy and it was all a lie. I decided to suck it up if he didn't feel anything for me then I just wouldn't feel at all. I got a shower got dressed and was ready to go.

Eli handed me my purse and I took it without looking him in the eye.

The whole way to my house I kept to myself leaning against the door so when we got there I could just run out. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me and that made me pissed off and disgusted I didn't want his eyes to be on me ever again.

I hate him with a fiery passion more so now than when we first met. About three blocks from my house he stopped, "I can't drive you any farther than this you have to get out here."

"I understand."

I was about to run out the car door and never see him again but he grabbed my arm, "Do. Not. Ever. Fucking touch me ever. What part of I hate you do you not understand?" but he only tightened his grip on my arm.

"You don't hate me Clare."

"How cruel can you be? If you want nothing more to do with me let me go stop toying with my emotions."

"Clare I didn't say I didn't love you."

"Then why Eli why in the hell would you want to break my heart like this I was ready for you, I was ready to spend my whole life with you. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect you to dump me after last night...you used me."

"Clare if I didn't love and respect you we wouldn't have did what we did last night. I love you but you have to go I need you to never come see me or try to contact me ever again but please don't hate me knowing you do kills me." A tear fell from my eye.

"Do you hear yourself Eli how the hell am I not supposed to do any of that."

"Just don't Clare...I mean it."

I held my head down and clenched the fabric of my skirt.

"Bye Eli."

"Clare wait."

I was pressed against my door and gasped, he took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

We kissed. I tried to forget the fact this is the last time I'll ever see him. When he finally pulled away I gripped his shirt and pulled him back to me, "Please Eli, don't go I'm sorry if I'm ugly, I'm sorry if I'm not good in bed, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong Eli please-"

"You. Are. Perfect. I don't ever want you to question that you couldn't possibly do anything wrong."

"Then why do you want to leave me?"

"I don't want to Clare I have to I'm poison to you I'm bad."

"You know I don't care."

Clare you're not making this easy."

"I don't want it to be easy for you to leave me I really don't!"

He kissed my forehead again one last time, "Goodbye babe. I love you."

I couldn't move breath or think. They very thought of not having him in my life made me sick to my stomach.

I looked at him and he looked at me tears brimming out eyes I broke the eye contact opening my door.

I wish time would just stop and Eli and I could stay with each other forever but we can't and that's NEVER going to happen.

I turned to him one last time slipping my ring off my finger, "Take it it's yours." He took it tightly in its hand

"Thank you."

I stepped out the car and closed the door. I looked back through my blurry vision Isaw a lonely tear roll down his cheek.

I wanted so bad to turn around and wipe it but I had to go.

I mouthed 'I love you' to him and I ran holding back tears

I walked completely detached from anything happening around me. My chest was tight my vision was blurry and I couldn't breathe.

As I got closer to my house I could make out the yellow caution tape and police cars everywhere.

On my porch bundled up and hugging herself tightly was my mother talking with one of the officers, a sorrowful expression on her face. However, I could feel no sympathy for her. I felt nothing but numbness at all.

The whole world was spinning my head was pounding and as I made it onto my lawn that was covered in feet of beautiful white snow my leaving a trail of footsteps behind me I was spotted by Alli.

She screamed followed by multiple other unrecognized voices:

_"Where were you?"_

_"Clare Oh My God!"_

_"Sweetheart, are you okay?"_

_"Ms. Edwards we need you to answer a few questions."_

I was surrounded by everyone who loved me...everyone but him. I couldn't take it the light faded in and out before knew it I collapsed and then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this story everyone :D<strong>


End file.
